


leave me to rot (wip title - preview)

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 4-7-8, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Breathing Patterns, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hyperventilating, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Panic, Panic Attacks, Pre-Episode: Accepting Anxiety, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: The episode...didn't go well. By the end, Logan and Roman had both inched forwards to the edges of their designated spots, nearly pressed up against the mental barriers keeping them apart (when the camera was on, that is) and yelling at each other so loudly and rapidly that not even Thomas could distinguish one Side from the other.
Relationships: Platonic LAMP/CALM
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	leave me to rot (wip title - preview)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't based off of or set in specific episode, but it _is_ before the Accepting Anxiety arc. So. While none of the Sides are depicted as outright unsympathetic, Roman is a bit of an asshole at the beginning, and Patton is a tad OOC just because of how I wanted him to react to certain things.
> 
> Lmk about any typos, I forgot to ask Jason to give this a once-over.
> 
> ~Ash

The episode...didn't go well. By the end, Logan and Roman had both inched forwards to the edges of their designated spots, nearly pressing up against the mental barrier keeping them apart (when the camera was on, that is) and yelling at each other so loudly and rapidly that not even Thomas could distinguish one Side from the other.

”Can we maybe all just calm down? We can talk through this, we’re adults,” Patton said nervously. Roman shot him a glare and he shrank back against the wall, ducking his head. “Sorry.”

Virgil had shoved himself as far back against the wall as he could, trying to breathe steadily, but it felt like there was a band around his lungs, clamping tighter with every shaky inhale he managed to draw in, air rushing out faster than he could properly take it in, and his head was starting to spin from the lack of oxygen.

Roman was yelling at Logan now…and Logan snapping back sharply, and they were angry and goditwassoloud, Virgil couldn't even think…

"Shut up!" he screamed. "Just stop it, both of you, please!" He slammed his hands over his ears and squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could, not wanting to see when their anger turned from each other onto him. The combined force of their outrage chanelled at one person would be terrifying, and-

A cool hand on his wrist stopped the thought in its tracks, brain grinding to a panicked halt at the unexpected touch. Were they going to hit him? Virgil didn't want them to hit him, but he had screamed at them, wouldn't it be exactly what he deserved if they lashed out, directed their hightened emotions at him instead of-

"I am not going to _hit_ you." Logan's voice broke through the hazy panic swallowing his thoughts, and he once again snapped back to reality. He dimly noted that the logical side sounded rather choked, like he was struggling not to cry. "I won't ever hit you, Anxiety, I promise. Can you breathe with me? Nod if you can hear me."

Virgil nodded, and the hand was back on his wrist, tapping out a familiar pattern. "Follow me, Anxiety, just like that. Out two, three - very good - six seven eight. Very good. In two three four...hold two three four five six seven...out for eight.......good."

They went through four cycles before Virgil was aware enough to realize that his hands had dropped to his lap (he was sitting slumped against the wall with no recollection of actually sitting down) and that he still hadn't opened his eyes. He slowly blinked his eyes open, wincing at how bright the glare from the lights seemed.

"Sorry," he croaked. It came out hoarse and shaky, and he winced as his voice gave out completely, whatever else he might have said shriveling up in his mouth and dying with his next unsteady exhale. Logan just led him through another round of breathing, still tapping the pattern into his wrist, hand relaxed and steady despite the way his other hand trembled at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> As the title says, this is a preview since I’m not sure where I want to go with this. Decided to post to...maybe get some feedback? Leave stuff in the comments that you liked/I could change or improve, or if there’s something you think I should incorporate later in the story.
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
